Plus Proche
by LuOh Deer
Summary: Luhan menjadi guide tour tanpa batasan waktu untuk atasan barunya, Oh Sehun. Itulah awal mula kisah mereka dimulai. HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek/GS!. [HIATUS!]
1. Chapter 1

• **Tittle/judul fanfic: Plus Proche**

• **Author: LuOh Deer**

• **Length: 1- 25 (InsyaAllah)**

• **Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Romance.**

• **Rating: M-NC**

• **Main cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **Additional Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

• **Disclaimer: Ini RATENYA M ( MATURE) BISA SAMPE NC ( NO CHILD). This story for Big Event Hunhan Indonesia. Maaf untuk typo dan segala kekuranganku ya! GS For Uke.**

• **Author's note: Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin NC T.T, jadi maaf kalo kurang sensasional(?) Hope you like this!^^ Makasih buat exo_gs_edit yang membuat Luhan semakin cantik.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LuOh Deer Present**

 **.**

 **Bonjour Français !**

 **Incheon, 21 September.**

 **12:35pm KST.**

Ia pemandu tour yang paling disenangi para turis. Ia lemah lembut, baik hati, sopan, sederhana, cantik, ramah dan rendah hati. Ia menguasai banyak bahasa. Bahasa Inggris, Korea, Cina, Jepang, Perancis, Jerman dan Spanyol. Semuanya melihat kepadanya, semua mata selalu tertuju padanya. Ia gadis idaman, para rekan kerjanya dan turis-turis sering mendekatinya. Namun seorang pria beruntung telah mendapatkanya.

Luhan wanita lemah lembut itu menjatuhkan hatinya kepada Kim Jongin. Seorang pengusaha muda. Mereka bertemu saat Jongin mengikuti tour lima hari empat malam menuju Inggris. Entah apa yang membuat Luhan menjatuhkan pilihannya kepada pria berkulit tan itu.

Luhan juga terkenal sebagai senior yang mudah bergaul. Semuanya menyukai gadis sederhana ini. Ia mandiri, polos, dan cerdas. Semua orang yang mengetahui pasti akan terkejut, karena Jongin lah cinta pertamanya. Jongin lah kekasih pertama dalam hidupnya. Selama 23 tahun Luhan menutup hati dan dirinya dari yang namanya cinta. Namun cupid telah memanahkan anak panah cinta di hati Luhan dan juga Jongin.

Sekarang Luhan tengah duduk di ruang tunggu keberangkatan menuju Paris, Perancis. Ya, hari ini Luhan akan menjadi guide lagi, dan Luhan hanya menjadi guide untuk satu orang. Pria itu. Turis spesialnya.

Luhan membuka ponselnya, dan melihat fotonya dengan Jongin tiga bulan yang lalu. Ia rindu dengan pria tan itu. Rindu dengan senyum manisnya, suaranya dan pelukan hangatnya. Luhan senang ia mendapatkan tugas ke Perancis. Ia berharap, ia bisa bertemu dengan Jongin disana.

Jongin pergi ke Perancis untuk melebarkan sayap perusahaannya. Sudah tiga bulan kepergian Jongin. Dan itu membuat Luhan rindu. Apalagi beberapa waktu kebelakang ini Jongin tidak bisa dihubungi. Luhan selalu berfikir dewasa dan positif, mungkin Jongin sibuk. Menjadi pengusaha memang tidak mudah.

Luhan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Jongin-ah, tunggu aku ne? semoga Tuhan mempertemukan kita." Gumamnya.

"Ehm."

Suara dehaman seorang pria membuat Luhan berhenti dari kegiatannya. Ia mendongak saat menyadari ada seseorang didepannya. Luhan melihat seorang pria tampan berambut hitam pekat memakai mantel berwarna merah ati sepanjang pahanya dipadu dengan turtleneck hitam, dan syal rajutan berwana hitam melilit di lehernya. Ia memakai celana jeans biru cerah, ikat pinggang hitam, dan sepasang sepatu hitam.

Well, cukup stylish. Luhan memandang wajah pria dihadapannya. Memandangi ciptaan Tuhan yang menabjubkan, yang sempurna. Tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Namun ia segera tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini cukup menggoda iman.

Lelaki tampan dihadapannya ini adalah atasannya. Atasan barunya, ia anak dari bos Luhan sebelumnya. Luhan sebenarnya tidak yakin kalau atasannya yang baru ini belum pernah mengunjungi Perancis, atau tidak bisa berbahasa Perancis. Dia lelaki tampan yang kaya raya, mana mungkin ia belum pernah menginjak tanah Paris. Tapi, bisa saja itu benar.

Namun Luhan juga bersyukur karena ia bisa sekalian bertemu Jongin. Luhan mempunyai alamat kantor Jongin di Perancis, saat itu Luhan mengambil diam-diam alamat kantor Jongin dari ruang kerja Jongin.

Kembali dengan pria didepannya. Luhan dengannya tidak begitu saling mengenal hanya bila berpas-pasan Luhan akan menyapanya dengan sopan dan formal. Namanya jelas Luhan hafal di luar kepala. Nama pria ini seindah wajahnya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi aura pria ini membawa fikirannya terbang. Luhan berdeham menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Annyeong haseyo, joneun Luhan imnida. Banggapseubnida." Luhan memberikan hormat formal.

"Ne, banggapta." Jawab Sehun.

Tidak lama kemudian suara panggilan untuk pesawat jurusan Paris, Perancis berkumandang. Meminta untuk para penumpang yang menaiki pesawat tersebut dipersilahkan memasuki pesawat.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai perjalanannya tuan." Ajak Luhan. Luhan mempersilahkan Sehun berjalan didepannya.

Luhan menyeret kopernya dan terus berjalan dibelakang Sehun. Sehun menyeret kopernya dan sesekali melihat kebelakang, merasa risih karena Luhan berjalan dibelakangnya. Ia berhenti saat para penumpang mengantri untuk pengecekan tiket. Luhan menunduk di belakang Sehun.

Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan membawanya berdiri di depannya. Sehun menyeret koper Luhan lalu menaruhnya disisi Luhan.

Luhan yang terkejut mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ada apa tuan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ani, Aku selalu menerapkan prinsip _'Ladies First'_. " Ucapnya.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan berbalik badan.

Setelah masuk kedalam pesawat Sehun menaruh kopernya keatas kabin. Sehun menoleh melihat Luhan yang sedikit kewalahan, karena kulit kopernya yang licin membuat kopernya meluncur lagi. Sehun membantu mendorong koper Luhan lebih kedalam . Luhan mendongak lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ah, hehehe. Kamsahamnida Tuan."

Sehun mengganguk sebagai jawaban, senyuman gadis ini membuat lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara. sehun hanya memuji, ia pria normal. Dan itu wajar.

Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk dpinggir, dekat jendela. Namun dengan segera Luhan menolaknya.

Sehunpun mengalah lalu menempatkan posisinya di pinggir dekat dengan jendela.

Pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat akan lepas landas berbunyi. Luhan mengeratkan sabuk pengaman dan menutup mata. Saat ia merasakan pesawat mulai berjalan dan guncang-guncangan dahsyatpun terjadi ia semakin mengeratkan kedua katup matanya. Ia memegang kencang-kencang kedua lengan kursi.

* * *

Setelah merasa tidak ada lagi guncangan atau apapun. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia menoleh kearah Sehun yang memandang ke luar jendela pesawat. Wajahnya merah merona, mungkin karena sinar matahari fikir Luhan.

Luhan merasakan tangan kananya menggenggam sesuatu. Ia terkejut saat melihat tangannya berpegang erat dengan tangan Sehun.

"Omo! Jeo- jeosonghamnida tuan. Saya tidak sengaja," Ucap Luhan tergagap. Dan segera melepas tangannya dari tangan Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban.

' _Uh, mengapa kau lakukan itu? Ia pasti menahan marah sampai wajahnya memerah seperti itu. Kau sudah dicap tidak sopan oleh atasanmu!_ ' Luhan merutuki dirinya didalam hati.

Ia tidak berani menoleh ataupun melirik kearah Sehun setelah kejadian tadi.

Pramugari memberi Luhan dan Sehun sepaket makan siang. Luhan makan dalam diam begitupun Sehun. Tidak ada kata basa-basi 'Selamat makan' atau 'Selamat dinikmati' dari mereka berdua. Pramugari menanyakan apa ada lagi yang Luhan atau Sehun butuhkan.

"Beri saya satu cup teh hangat." Ucap Luhan.

"Baik, bagaimana dengan anda tuan?" Tanya pramugari.

"Sama dengannya." Pinta Sehun.

Pramugari memberikan satu cup teh hangat kepada Luhan. Luhan menaruhnya diatas papan makannya. Pramugari memberikan satu cup teh hangat lagi kepada Sehun. Tetapi, tiba-tiba guncangan kecil terjadi saat pesawat menembus tumpukan awan, yang membuat separuh isi teh tadi tumpah berserakan di rok Luhan.

Luhan yang merasakan hangat menjalari pahanya refleks berteriak. Luhan yang tadinya sedang memegang cup teh miliknya-ingin diminumnya- kembali menaruh cup tehnya. Luhan menarik sedikit roknya lalu meniup-niup pahanya yang memerah karena panasnya air teh tadi.

"Omo! Jeosonghamnida nona, jeosonghamnida." Ucap pramugari meminta maaf berkali-kali.

Luhan hanya mengangguk cepat sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit. Luhan beranjak dari duduknya lalu segera pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Luhan meniup-niup lagi bagian pahanya yang memerah. Luhan juga menyirami sedikit air ke pahanya yang memerah.

Luhan menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya sudah tidak terlalu terasa sakitnya. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Luhan membukanya dan nampaklah Sehun dengan seorang pramugari yang berbeda. Sehun menyerahkan krim pereda kepada Luhan.

"Ini oleskan ke pahamu yang terkena air teh tadi. Warna merahnya, tadi cukup pekat dipahamu." Ucap Sehun.

"Ah ne, kamsahamnida tuan." Balas Luhan. Ia kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi lalu mengoleskan krim tadi di pahanya.

' _Warna merahnya, tadi cukup pekat dipahamu.'_ Luhan terus terngiang dengan salah satu perkataan Sehun tadi.

"Bagaimana ia bisa tau?" Gumam Luhan.

Luhan menepuk jidadnya. Ia kan tadi menarik roknya ditempat duduk. Pantas saja Sehun tau. Berarti Sehun melihat pahanya? Oh Tuhan, Luhan harus lebih hati-hati kalau tidak ingin dipecat karena berkelakuan buruk.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dan memberikan krim tadi kepada pramugari yang masih menunggu Luhan diluar kamar mandi.

Luhan melangkah menuju tempat duduknya. Ia menempatkan diri dengan nyaman di bangku pesawat. Papan makannya sudah terlipat kembali. Dan Sehun sibuk dengan buku yang dibaca. Luhan memakai selimut yang tersedia, ia menutupi kaki sampai pahanya. Luhan memakai headset lalu menyambungkannya ke ipodnya. Suara musik kesukaannya melantun merdu di telingannya, mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi.

Entah sudah berapa jam perjalanan berlalu. Sehun menutup buku bacaannya kala merasa matanya sudah berat. Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang kepalanya terbentur kearah kursi didepannya. Sehun menyimpan bukunya, lalu mendorong tubuh Luhan perlahan untuk bersandar kembali di punggung kursi pesawat.

Sepasang kakek dan nenek yang berada berada sisi kiri sebrang bangkunya tersenyum lembut. Saat melihat Sehun yang membetulkan posisi Luhan, belum lagi posisinya sekarang memegang kedua bahu Luhan. Sehun tersenyum canggung lalu pura-pura merapihkan poni Luhan. Sehun melirik kearah mereka berdua. Mereka tersenyum senang, mungkin teringat akan masa mudanya dulu.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. Ini perjalanan yang memakan waktu lama, dan Sehun masih cukup pening dengan tumpukan tugas kantor semalam. Jadi, Sehun memejamkan matanya ikut menyelami alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Pramugari berkeliling untuk mengingatkan agar kembali memakai sabuk pengaman atau mengeratkan sabuk pengaman dan juga memperingati agar tetap tersadar sebelum mendarat.

Luhan terbangun lebih dulu sebelum pramugari datang menghampirinya. Luhan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Luhan merasakan berat dibahu kanannya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Sehun yang tertidur nyenyak di bahunya.

Luhan ingin membangukannya namun bingung bagaimana caranya. Ia juga tidak enak untuk membangunkan atasannya yang tertidur begitu lelap. Baru saja Luhan ingin mengguncang bahu Sehun, tetapi Sehun telah lebih dulu membuka matanya. Tangan Luhan mengambang di depan wajah Sehun. Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tangannya tidak bisa berkutik. Namun secercah ide lewat di otaknya. Luhan mengangkat tinggi tangannya, guna memanggil seorang pramugari.

Pramugari mendatangi bangkunya dan juga Sehun.

"Ada yang anda butuhkan nona?" Tanya pramugari.

"Tolong berikan kami dua botol air mineral." Pinta Luhan. Pramugari tadi mengangguk lalu menampilkan senyum maklum.

Sehun yang belum sepenuhnya sadar mengernyitkan dahinya, mentelaah apa maksud dari senyuman pramugari tadi.

Sehun menoleh kearah kiri. Menemukan leher jenjang Luhan. Ia kembali memindahkan pandangannya menuju kaca jendela.

' _Tu-tunggu?! Leher? Luhan?'_ Gumam Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun segera mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Luhan.

"Ah, mianhe. Saya tidak sadar tadi." Sehun membuka suara.

"Haha gwaenchanhayo tuan." Balas Luhan dengan tertawa canggung.

.

* * *

Mereka tiba di Bandar udara Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport. Luhan dan Sehun menunggu supir yang akan menjemput mereka. Luhan menelfon supir yang akan menjemput mereka, menanyakan dimana keberadaannya saat ini.

Luhan menutup telfonnya lalu menyimpannya kembali di tasnya.

"Sebentar lagi ia datang tuan." Ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan Luhan. Menerka-nerka berapa umur gadis yang tidak ada lupanya untuk menyebutnya 'tuan'.

Perkataan Luhan benar, tidak lama mobil sedan putih berhenti dihadapannya. Seorang pria tinggi keluar dari mobil.

"Je suis désolé d'être en retard" Supir tadi meminta maaf karena datang terlambat menjemputnya.

Luhan melambaikan tangan pelan.

"ça va" Tidak apa apa, jawab Luhan.

"Tuan, kau bisa berbahasa Korea. Tidak perlu bersusah payah berbicara bahasa Perancis denganku." Lanjut Luhan dengan bahasa Korea.

Supir tadi tertawa.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Ayo kita menuju apartemen." Ajak supir tadi. Luhan membiarkan kopernya dibawa oleh supir tadi untuk ditaruh di bagasi. Sehun menyeret sendiri kopernya dan ikut menaruh kopernya di bagasi.

"Ah, seharusnya anda tidak lakukan hal itu tuan." Cetus Luhan.

Sehun mendongak ke arahnya, menatapnya bingung.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sehun.

"Karena itu tugas saya tuan." Sahut supir tadi dengan senyuman.

Sehun terkekeh.

"Gwaenchanha, itu hal mudah." Ucap Sehun lalu menepuk bahu sang supir.

Sehun duduk di bangku penumpang belakang, sedangkan Luhan duduk dibangku penumpang di depan di samping supir. Sehun yang memaksanya tadi untuk duduk di bangku depan.

"Siapa namamu tuan?" Tanya Sehun membuka pembicaraan.

"Yo Jinyoung, saya sudah lama bertugas di Perancis tuan." Jawab si supir.

Luhan memandang langit senja Perancis, dalam perjalanannya menuju Apartemen yang berada di pusat kota Paris. Luhan teringat Jongin lagi, ia kini berada disatu Negara yang sama, udara yang sama dan langit yang sama. Lampu-lampu sudah menyala dan menghiasi Negara romantis ini.

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengeluarkan alamat kantor Jongin yang berada di Paris. Luhan menelfon nomor kantor Jongin. Panggilan tersambung lalu suara wanita menyambutnya.

" _Apa Jongin ada? Saya Luhan teman dekatnya." Jawab_ Luhan dengan bahasa Perancis sehingga tidak diketahui oleh Sehun. Sehun hanya memandangnya penasaran.

" _Maaf nona, dia baru saja pulang."_

" _Eum.. Baiklah, terima kasih."_ Tutup Luhan dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Kekasihmu yang waktu itu?" Tanya tuan Yo-supir- dengan bahasa Perancis.

"Ya, aku mencarinya. Ia sedang disini." Jawab Luhan dengan bahasa Perancis. Sehun bolak-balik memandang kearah Luhan dan tuan Yo dengan wajah polos.

Luhan yang menangkap wajah polos Sehun lalu tertawa. Membuat Sehun semakin bingung.

"Waegeurae?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mencoba berhenti tertawa lalu menghadap kearah Sehun.

"Jeosonghamnida tuan." Ucap Luhan lalu menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata sipit nan tajam milik Sehun.

"Siapa yang kau telfon tadi Luhan?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan secara perlahan dan refleks menurunkan senyumannya. Wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Aniya tuan, hanya teman saya." Jawab Luhan. Sehun mengangguk saja, mencoba percaya.

"Tuan untuk jadwal perjalanan besok anda aka-" Ucapan Luhan terputus oleh dering telfon Sehun.

Sehun merogoh ponsel yang berada di saku mantelnya dan segera menjawab.

Luhan membetulkan posisi duduknya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela mobil. Langit semakin malam, kelap-kelip lampu membuatnya semakin indah, cahayanya mencoba mengalahkan cahaya bintang yang bersinar dimalam ini.

Luhan yang terbuai oleh suara musik klasik di mobil mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan. Luhan dapat mendengar suara Sehun yang terus berbicara dengan lawannya di ponsel. Sehun meninggikan suaranya membuat Luhan gagal untuk jatuh tertidur.

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang berada di bangku penumpang belakang. Sehun membuang muka saat Luhan menoleh kearahnya.

Luhan baru pertama kali melihat wajah Sehun yang seperti itu. Wajah penuh akan emosi. Matanya yang semakin menajam, kedua alisnya yang saling bertumpu di tengah dan juga warna merah padam di wajahnya.

Luhan menghadap kearah jendela lagi. Mungkin masalah pribadi. Namun sosok Sehun yang tadi benar-benar membuat Luhan terkejut dan takut. Luhan meneguk air mineral yang tadi ia minta dari pramugari.

Mungkin sebaiknya Luhan tidak menganggu Sehun beberapa waktu kedepan, atau mungkin sampai pagi menjelang.

.

.

* * *

Setelah menempuh waktu kurang lebih satu jam setengah, akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun sampai di gedung tinggi menjulang yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya entah sampai kapan.

Luhan menarik kopernya lalu melangkah menuju meja resepsionis. Sehun mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

"Selamat malam nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya ramah resepsionis wanita yang memandang Luhan lalu beralih kearah Sehun.

"Saya sudah memesan sebelumnya." Jawab Luhan. Wanita resepsionis tadi kembali mengarah ke Luhan.

"Maaf, atas nama siapa?" Tanya resepsionis.

"Luhan."

"Baik, mohon ditunggu." Jawab resepsionis.

Sehun menempatkan dirinya berdiri disisi Luhan, tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Luhan bisa merasakan sikut Sehun bersentuhan dengan sikutnya. Karena mereka sama-sama dalam posisi tangan terlipat diatas meja.

Resepsionis menanyakan apakah password apartemennya ingin diubah atau tidak. Luhan mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Tuan kau lahir di tanggal, bulan, dan tahun berapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Eh? Eum.. 12 april 1990."

Luhan menghadap kembali kearah resepsionis.

"Tolong ubah dengan angka '0404'"

"Baik nona, anda bisa menuju ke kamar anda. Nomor 217."

"Baik, terima kasih."

Baru saja Luhan berbalik badan, resepsionis tadi memanggilnya lagi.

"Profitez de votre lune de miel." Ucap resepsionis tadi sambil tersenyum senang.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan hanya bisa tertawa renyah.

Semoga saja Sehun tidak bertanya apa artinya.

Luhan dan Sehun memasuki elevator. Luhan menekan angka dua, lantai dimana apartemennya dengan Sehun berada.

Luhan berdiam diri masih tergiang dengan kata resepsionis tadi.

 _'Enjoy your honeymoon? yang benar saja.'_ Monolog Luhan dalam hati.

Setelah pintu elevator bergeser dan terbuka lebar, Sehun dan Luhan keluar lalu mencari dimana apartemen yang mereka sewa.

"Luhan." Panggil Sehun.

Luhan tersentak karena panggilan Sehun. Dengan gelagapan Luhan menoleh kearahnya.

"Ekhm. N-ne tuan?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun memasang tampang heran, ada hal apa lagi yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Kita di kamar berapa Luhan?" Tanya Sehun.

"O-oh~ haha~ di kamar 217 tuan, hehe." Jawab Luhan dengan tertawa canggung. Tadi sebelumnya ia fikir Sehun akan bertanya apa arti dari kata-kata resepsionis tadi.

Luhan dan Sehun berhenti di depan pintu bertuliskan 217. Tempatnya berada di ujung lorong sebelah kanan.

Luhan menekan passcodenya dan pintupun terbuka. Luhan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah Sehun masuk kedalam apartemen Luhan juga ikut masuk dan menutup pintunya.

Luhan meninggalkan kopernya di beranda. Ia masuk dan menatap takjub apartemen yang bergaya modern-klasik. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan menjadi guide yang tempat tinggalnya di apartemen.

Pertama kali masuk Luhan disuguhi oleh ruang keluarga yang besar. Sofa putih berbentuk huruf L didepannya terdapat meja kopi, lalu di kanan dan kiri meja terdapat bangku putar sebuat tv tertempel di dinding, lampu modern terpajang disudut ruangan. Di sisi kiri ruang keluarga terdapat satu pintu kamar lalu dua rak tempel yang terpajang beberapa hiasan ruangan, dan satu lemari mini panjang dibawahnya, lalu disampingnya terdapat satu pintu kamar lagi.

Jendela besar terpampang jelas, membuat menara Eiffel terlihat jelas dari mana pun, karena tembok yang menghadap keluar diubah dengan kaca jendela.

Luhan berjalan kearah kanan dari ruang keluarga. Terdapat dapur dan bar mini. Serta satu set meja makan terletak di sudut ruangan. Sehun membuka lemari pendingin. Yang ternyata belum terisi apapun.

"Aku rasa kita harus berbelanja Luhan." Ucap Sehun.

"Ne." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun meninggalkan Luhan di dapur dan beranjak menuju sisi kiri ruang keluarga yaitu kamar. Sehun menggeser pintu pertama lalu melangkahkan tungkainya menuju lebih dalam ke kamar. Kamarnya bernuansa putih. Terdapat king bed di tengah ruangan. Dua meja kecil dikanan dan kiri ranjang. Terdapat dua lampu tidur diatas kepala kasur yang besar, di belakang kepala kasur terdapat dua lemari besar dengan empat pintu yang digeser.

Di hadapan kasur terpampang jelas kaca jendela besar yang lagi-lagi menampilkan kota Paris dan menara Eiffel, di depan kaca jendela terdapat sofa panjang sampai ujung dinding. Di sisi kiri kasur terletak meja kerja dengan dua rak buku tertempel di dinding dan sebuah jam digital terselip di tengah susunan buku, dan satu kursi putih didepan meja. Di sisi kiri ranjang terdapat satu set meja rias.

Sementara Sehun menjelajahi kamar utama, Luhan menuju kedalam pintu yang terdapat di pojok dapur. Ini ternyata kamar mandi, kamar mandi yang luas dan nyaman. Terdapat sebuah bathup berbentuk lingkaran di tengah ruangan. Dua buah westafel yang dibatasi oleh lampu. Terjejer lima cermin yang bergaris. Dua buah tempat sampah, lalu dua buah lampu tempel di dekat cermin.

Disisi kiri bathup, kaca jendela besar menampakan pemandangan malam yang indah dikedua sisi kaca jendela terdapat gorden hitam tinggi guna menutup kaca jendela. Di sudut kamar mandi terletak shower box kaca. Dan disisinya terdapat satu kloset.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menuju kembali ke beranda dan mengambil kopernya. Ia menyeret kopernya lalu menggeser pintu yang berada di sudut ruangan. Pintu kamarnya dan Sehun hanya dibatasi oleh rak-rak tempel dan lemari mini panjang.

Luhan tersenyum senang saat mendapati kamar yang berukuran sedang dengan nuansa berbeda dari ruang lainnya. Kamarnya berwarna pink pastel dipadu warna putih.

Kasurnya single bed yang menempel di dinding, kasurnya memiliki empat pilar kayu tinggi disetiap sudutnya, pilar itu untuk dipasangkan kelambu nantinya. Kasurnya berwarna ungu muda. Lampu-lampu hias yang tertempel didinding menyala. Lantai kayunya terbentang karpet putih halus berbentuk lingkaran. Terdapat satu set meja rias. Didekat pintu berjejer lemari dengan empat pintu geser, dan disampingnya rak buku mini.

Luhan menaruh barang-barangnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Sehun. Luhan mengintip dari pintu yang terbuka. Luhan mendapati Sehun yang tertidur di atas kasur. Tubuhnya menelungkup. Mungkin ketiduran fikir Luhan.

Luhan berjalan kearahnya lalu menempatkan diri di pinggir kasur.

Luhan menepuk pelan bahu Sehun beberapa kali.

"Tuan." Panggil Luhan beberapa kali. Namun Sehun tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin bangun dari tidurnya.

Entah yang keberapa kalinya Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dan secepat kilat masuk kedalam pelukan hangat Sehun. Luhan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Ia seketika membeku. Luhan terfokus pada wajah Sehun yang tertidur. Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan betapa indahnya pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya.

Jantung Luhan berdebar kencang dibuat oleh Sehun.

"Tu-tuan.." Ucap Luhan gugup.

Luhan menepuk pipi Sehun pelan. Dan kali ini berhasil. Sehun sadar, Sehun membuka matanya.

Ia terkejut saat melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"A-astaga. Maafkan saya Luhan." Ucap Sehun lalu melepas pelukannya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu menunduk.

"Ekhm. Ada keperluan apa Luhan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Saya hanya ingin bertanya apa kita jadi membeli kebutuhan beberapa hari kedepan?" Tanya Luhan yang masih menundukan kepala.

Sehun melirik jam digital yang terletak di rak buku. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan waktu Paris.

"Saya rasa esok hari saja Luhan. Makan malam kali ini, kita pesan saja." Jawab Sehun.

"Baiklah tuan, akan saya pesan. Apa yang ingin tuan makan?"

"Terserah padamu Luhan."

Luhan memberi hormat lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Sehun. Baru Luhan sampai didepan pintu Sehun memanggil lagi.

"Luhan, maaf tadi saya tidak sengaja. Saya biasa melakukan hal itu kepada kakak saya."

Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan tertawa lembut.

"Gwaenchanhayo, tuan." Jawab Luhan.

"Dan satu lagi, tolong panggil saya Sehun." Pinta Sehun.

"Ne?" Tanya Luhan

"Ya, panggil saya dengan nama saya."

"Tapi saya akan dianggap-"

"Tidak sopan?" Potong Sehun. Sehun tertawa.

"Aku yang memintanya. Dan bicaralah non formal denganku, itu lebih terasa nyaman."

"Arraseo.. Sehun.." Ucap Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun lalu duduk diruang keluarga dan memesan makan malam untuknya dan Sehun.

.

.

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh makan malam tanpa sisa. Luhan membuang sampahnya lalu menyikat giginya.

Ia kira kamar mandi tidak ada orang.

Ia kira Sehun sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia kira, ia kira Sehun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Na-namun..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jeritan Luhan secara spontan menggelegar keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Sehun yang sedang membuang air kecil langsung terkejut, lalu menoleh kearah Luhan.

Luhan menutup mulutnya lalu memberi hormat dan segera kabur menuju kamarnya. Dan membiarkan pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar.

Luhan segera mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Ia jatuh terduduk dibalik pintu. Ia menutup wajahnya yang bersemu merah, jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan. Kedua kakinya lemas begitupun tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang aku lakukan.." Lirihnya.

Luhan terbayang-bayang oleh 'kecelakaan' yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Luhan mendengar pintu kamar Sehun ditutup. Luhan menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

Luhan ingin meminta maaf namun bimbang bagaimana caranya. Itu hal memalukan. Dan.. dan.. Luhan akui.. matanya melihatnya..

"Ya Tuhan.. ampuni aku." Lirih Luhan lagi.

"Pabo! Pabo1 Pabo!" Luhan memukul lantai.

Ia merangkak kekasurnya dan mengambil ponselnya di dalam mini bagnya. Ia berniat untuk menelfon Sehun. Untuk meminta maaf karena 'kecelakaan' tadi.

Namun Luhan urungkan. Sehun pasti marah besar kepadanya. Sejak keberangkatan tadi ia selalu membuat onar. Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Luhan mengehela nafas berat lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Bersiaplah untuk dipecat esok hari." Gumam Luhan pada dirinya lalu memejamkan mata.

.

* * *

Sehun terkekeh saat mendegar perkataan Luhan tadi. Ia sebenarnya sedari tadi menguping dari tembok kamarnya. Sehun kembali ke kasurnya, ia sedikit menegakan bantalnya. Ia masuk kedalam selimut lalu memandang menara Eiffel yang nampak jelas dihadapannya melalui kaca jendela. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di balik kepalanya.

Sehun secara perlahan mulai terbuai oleh kantuk dan perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Readernim~~~ aku kembali dengan cerita baru. Maafkan aku, huhu.. maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik. maaf buat semua kekurangannya :(**

 **Tenang cerita keenam cewek cantik yang badai bakal aku lanjutin!** A **ku cuman takut ga bisa bagi waktu, kapan harus nulis ff ini atau ff sebelumnya. Jadi aku bilang hiatus, maaf ya maaf~ tanpa kalian aku ga mungkin bisa lanjutin ff itu. SO… THANK YOU SO MUCH! Dukungan kalian, review kalian itu jadi satu-satunya motivasi aku buat lanjutin ff.**

 **So here I am, upload new ff for HunHan Indonesia Big Event.**

 **Gimana ceritanya? Seperti biasa ya!**

 **Kasih tau aku tentang pendapat kalian di kotak review!**

 **Kamsahamnida~ ^^ *BOW***


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong~~~ Miann aku baru update, mian miaan!*bow* makasih untuk dukungan kalian!^^ Maaf untuk segala kekurangannya ya~

• **Tittle/judul fanfic: Plus Proche**

• **Author: LuOh Deer**

• **Length: 1- 25/?**

• **Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Romance.**

• **Rating: M**

• **Main cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **Additional Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

• **Disclaimer: Ini RATENYA M ( MATURE) BISA SAMPE NC ( NO CHILD). This story for Big Event Hunhan Indonesia. Maaf untuk typo dan segala kekuranganku ya! GS For Uke.**

• **Author's note: Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin NC T.T, jadi maaf kalo kurang sensasional(?) Hope you like this!^^ Makasih buat exo_gs_edit yang membuat Luhan semakin cantik.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LuOh Deer Present**

 **.**

 **Begin.**

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melirik jam dinding menunjukan pukul 6 pagi waktu Paris. Luhan mengambil ikat rambutnya lalu mengikat rambutnya, dengan langkah gontai ia menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia memutar knop pintu lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menguap lalu menutup pintunya. Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kanan. Pintu kamar Sehun masih tertutup rapat.

Cahaya matahari menembus dari kaca jendela yang membuat Luhan menyipitkan matanya. Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Saat ia tiba di depan pintu kamar mandi, sekelebat kejadian tadi malam membut Luhan diam ditempat. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi. Beberapa kali ia lakukan itu, setelah yakin tidak ada Sehun didalamnya Luhan membuka pintu secara perlahan dan memastikan sekali lagi bahwa Sehun tidak berada didalam.

Setelah memakan waktu lima belas menit untuk membersihkan diri, Luhan keluar dengan balutan bathrobenya. Ia membiarkan rambut basahnya jatuh tergerai dengan air yang menetes dari ujung rambutnya. Luhan baru sampai di ruang keluarga ketika pintu kamar Sehun tergeser. Menampilkan sosok Sehun yang baru bangun tidur.

Luhan menahan malu berkali-kali lipat dan otomatis memberhentikan langkahnya. Ia merutuki kebiasaannya memakai pakaian di kamar tidur, bukan dikamar mandi. Dan alasan lain yang membuat ia malu adalah kejadian tadi malam yang lagi-lagi berputar dalam benaknya.

"Pagi Luhan." Sapa Sehun dengan suara serak.

Luhan menunduk dalam-dalam tidak sanggup menatap wajah Sehun.

"Pagi Sehun." Jawab Luhan pelan tidak berniat mengangkat kepalanya.

Sehun maju beberapa langkah kehadapan Luhan dan berhenti ketika jaraknya dengan Luhan hanya tinggal selangkah lagi.

"Kau habis mandi?" Tanya Sehun dengan kepala yang ikut menunduk mencoba melihat wajah Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk tanpa sadar merapatkan belahan bathrobenya dengan kedua tangannya dan tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

Saat ia mengintip kaki jenjang Sehun yang maju melangkah lagi, Luhan segera pergi dari hadapan Sehun dan dapat Luhan dengar gelak tawa dari pria yang membuatnya tidak betah berlama-lama dihadapan pria itu.

Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya dan segera menguncinya. Dan tanpa sadar Luhan menghela nafas berat, Luhan memegang kedua pipinya yang memanas. Luhan merutuki kebodohannya lagi. Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana bisa Luhan bekerja? Bagaimana bisa Luhan menjadi guide untuk atasannya ini?

"Aaargh!" Luhan mengerang frustasi.

* * *

Karena sekarang musim gugur di Perancis, Luhan memakai dress selutut berwarna putih, coat biru dongker yang menutupi sampai lutut, stocking hitam dan sepasang sepatu boot heels.

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Sehun tengah memandang keluar kaca jendela dengan ponsel ditelingannya, terlalu larut dengan suasana Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi menyampingi kaca jendela.

Luhan melihat Sehun mengangkat tangan kirinya dan diarahkan ke pangkal hidungnya. Matanya terpejam, raut wajahnya menampilkan wajah lelah. Lagi, ekspresi yang ditunjukan Sehun, ekspresi yang Luhan tidak pernah ketahui lagi.

Sehun menutup panggilannya lalu memasukan ponsel kedalam saku celana jeansnya. Sehun mengusap rambutnya kebelakang beberapa kali, lalu menghela nafas.

Mata tajamnya menangkap sosok mungil diujung ruangan. Luhan dengan wajah polosnya berdiri didepan kamarnya sambil memegang erat tas dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Sehun disambut rasa gemas dengan pemandangan tersebut.

Sehun mengernyit sebentar lalu tersenyum cerah, menyaingi terik matahari pagi yang bersinar dari belakang tubuhnya. Membuat Luhan lupa akan tragedi kemarin malam.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum kecil setelahnya mengangguk. Sehun kembali kedalam kamar lalu keluar dengan sweater hitam yang membungkus kemeja putihnya. Ia menenteng coat hitamnya, rambutnya disisir ulang karena terlihat lebih rapih dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa.. begitu tampan.." Lirih Luhan.

"Kau bilang sesuatu Luhan?" Tanya Sehun berpura-pura tidak dengar.

Luhan berdeham lalu menggeleng dan berjalan lebih dulu keluar dari apartemennya. Diikuti oleh Sehun yang bersmirk ria.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak bisa sarapan dengan hal lain selain nasi. Dan itu cukup membuat Luhan kewalahan untuk mencari restoran Asia yang sudah buka dipagi hari, walaupun Luhan sudah cukup sering memandu perjalanan kemari, tapi Luhan tidak pernah berkeliaran semaunya, semua sudah dijadwal. Urusan sarapan, makan siang dan malam adalah tugas dari pihak hotel. Namun sayangnya tour kali ini berbeda jauh dengan biasa yang Luhan lakukan, ini tour tanpa batasan waktu dan mereka TIDAK menginap di hotel. Beruntunglah, supirnya tau restoran yang Cina yang sudah buka dipagi hari.

Sehun dan Luhan melangkah kedalam hangatnya restoran. Restoran masih sepi, hanya ada dua pelanggan didalamnya. Mungkin karena masih pagi hari. Luhan dan Sehun memilih tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari pintu.

"Oh? Dakgalbi?" Ucap Sehun sedikit terkejut.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Orang Cina juga memakan dakgalbi Sehun." Balas Luhan dan terkekeh.

Sehun ikut tertawa lalu segera memesan nasi dengan dakgalbi, dan dua rak dumpling untuk dirinya dan juga Luhan.

Sekitar lima belas menit lebih menunggu dalam hening, makanan yang mereka pesan tersaji didepan mereka berdua.

Sambil menyantap sarapannya, Luhan memainkan ponselnya. Tentu saja mencoba menghubungi Jongin, kekasih hatinya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Luhan mendengus pelan dan menaruh ponselnya kedalam tasnya.

Sehun yang dari tadi memandanginya menatapnya dengan heran.

"Ada masalah Luhan?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya lalu menggeleng dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Eum, hari ini anda ingin kemana tuan?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyuap dumplingnya lagi.

"Saya tidak tau, terserah kau saja Luhan. Dan jangan panggil aku tuan." Jawab Sehun sambil mengacungkan sumpitnya ke arah Luhan.

"Ah ne hehehe, Bagaimana menara eiffel?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

* * *

Luhan dan Sehun duduk dibangku penumpang dan berbincang banyak hal, entah masalah pekerjaan ataupun tentang Perancis.

Yang dapat Sehun simpulkan Luhan merupakan gadis yang penuh dengan wawasan luas, tidak mudah menyerah, dan sempurna. Luhan kuliah di jurusan perhotelan & turis manajemen dari Kyung Hee University. Namun ia mengundurkan diri, karena masalah ekonomi. Orang tuanya sudah tiada saat dua tahun setelah ia pindah ke Korea. Orang tuanya telah tiada akibat kecelakaan beruntun. Dan Sehun benar-benar meminta maaf karena membuat gadis itu mengingat kenangan buruk yang ada didalam hidupnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Luhan. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu mengingat hal itu lagi." Ucap Sehun dengan tulus dan wajah bersalah.

Luhan tersenyum tulus lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa Sehun, itu semua sudah berlalu selama 9 tahun. Sekarang aku sudah lebih baik." Jawab Luhan menampilkan senyumnya lagi, tapi kali ini pandangannya menerawang jauh. Mengingat kembali kemasa-masa sulit dalam hidupnya.

"Lalu bagaimana caramu bisa menguasai beberapa bahasa Luhan?" Tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaran, ia menatap kedua mata Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh. Dan itu menjadikan sebuah sensasi tersendiri bagi Sehun karena telah mengembalikan tawanya lagi.

"Aku mahir bahasa Cina, karena aku orang Cina. Bahasa Inggris, bahasa internasional dan sudah diajarkan sejak kita bersekolah dulu. Bahasa Korea karena aku tinggal lama di Korea. Dan bahasa Perancis, Jerman, Belanda, Spanyol aku mengambil kursus, dan bahasa Jepang aku mempelajarinya dengan teman lamaku, kebetulan dia orang Jepang."

Setelah Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, disaat itu juga mereka sampai dikawasan menara eiffel. Luhan dan Sehun turun dari mobil dan berjalan berdampingan.

Mereka menyusuri jalan bersama-sama, dibawah langit kelabu Paris. Udara yang cukup dingin membuat Luhan mengusap kedua tangannya lalu menuip-niupnya.

"Biasanya bila musim semi atau musim panas tiba, wisatawan akan duduk-duduk dan berbaring di taman ini Sehun. Bersama kekasih mereka atau keluarga." Ucap Luhan membuka pembicaraan.

Sehun menoleh dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Matanya berhenti pada Luhan yang meniup-niup kedua tangannya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan menoleh dan terkekeh.

"Saya tidak tahan udara dingin." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun menarik tangan kiri Luhan lalu memasukannya kedalam kantung mantelnya. Tangannya dan tangan Luhan saling mengenggam didalam kantung mantelnya.

"Sehun?" Panggil Luhan terkejut dan menarik tangannya keluar namun Sehun lebih cepat menahan tangannya.

"Sst, aku hanya ingin menghangatkanmu. Kalau tau begini, aku tidak menyetujui untuk pergi ke menara eiffel." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan terkekeh lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Suhu di Korea juga dingin, tidak terlalu berbeda dengan disini." Jawab Luhan merasa enggan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan hangat Sehun.

Mereka tiba diujung jalan taman. Mereka berdua berhenti lalu mendongak keatas, menatap tingginya menara eiffel.

"Ah, anda ingin saya foto?" Tanya Luhan seketika ingat. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, lagi-lagi Luhan berbicara formal.

"Aku saja yang memfotomu." Jawab Sehun. Luhan mengernyit bingung, sebenarnya siapa yang turis disini?

"Aku sudah pernah berfoto disini Sehun. Sekarang giliran mu."

"Kalau begitu, temani aku berfoto." Cetus Sehun.

"Ne?"

"Kita foto bersama Luhan. Selfie."

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu membuka aplikasi kamera dan mengubah fungsinya menjadi kamera depan.

"Tapi Sehun aku tidak merasa ini hal baik." Sela Luhan.

Sehun memandangnya bingung.

"Yah kau tau, bisa jadi saat kekasihmu melihat foto-foto di handphonemu lalu menemukan foto kau dan aku itu bisa membuat kesalah pahaman." Lanjut Luhan.

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki kekasih Luhan." Jawab Sehun sambil terkekeh.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau yang takut ketahuan oleh kekasihmu?" Lanjut Sehun pas sasaran.

Luhan tertawa renyah menutupi keterkejutannya.

" _Kekasih? Maksudmu Jongin? Dia masih bisa dibilang kekasih? saat dihubungi tidak bisa. Dan tidak pernah memberi kabar selama beberapa waktu yang lama."_ Batin Luhan.

"Ayo kita berfoto." Jawab Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun menjauhkan kameranya sehingga dirinya dan Luhan terbingkai dalam layar handphonenya. Sehun merangkul Luhan mendekat lalu mereka memasang senyum manis. Sehun dengan eyesmilenya begitupun Luhan.

Setelah mengabadikan foto beberapa kali Sehun mengakhiri kegiatan selfienya bersama Luhan.

Tidak lama, suara dering panggilan di handphone Sehun berdering nyaring. Menampilkan nama yang membuatnya muak berkali-kali.

"Sebentar." Ucap Sehun meminta izin mengangkat telfon ke Luhan. Dan Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun menjauh sekitar enam meter dari Luhan.

Sehun menjawab panggilannya dengan malas.

" _Ada apa?_ " Ketus Sehun.

" _..."_

" _Peduli apa aku?"_

" _..."_

" _Itu urusanmu. Kau menggangguku!"_ Tutup Sehun, Ia mengakhiri panggilannya dengan muak. Nafasnya naik turun. Ia benar-benar mudah emosi bila berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya yang satu itu.

Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan tungkainya kearah Luhan berada.

Gadis itu tengah tertawa lepas dengan sosok anak kecil yang berada didalam gendongan ibunya. Dan itu sungguh manis serta langka menurut Sehun.

Sehun mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke arah Luhan dan segera memotretnya. Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat hasilnya.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan.

"Ah kau tiba." Ucap Luhan setelah melirik Sehun sebentar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Anak ini menangis tadi karena terjatuh. Dan dia terjatuh didepanku tadi. Sepertinya sedang berlari-lari karena ibunya juga menyusul dibelakang." Jelas Luhan.

" _Ne pleure pas_." Bujuk Luhan agar ia jangan menangis, ia menghapus airmata dipipi gembil anak kecil tadi.

" _Merci mademoiselle._ " Ucap Ibunya berterima kasih. Yang dibalas senyum lembut oleh Luhan.

" _Ce mec est votre petit ami_?" Lanjutnya dengan bertanya apakah Sehun pacarnya.

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng cepat.

Baru Luhan akan membuka mulut, ibu muda dihadapannya ini memutus pembicaraannya.

" _Alors .. il est votre mari? vous êtes sur une lune de miel ? Hahaha..j'espère que vous pouvez avoir enceinte. Au revoir!_ " Tutup ibu muda itu dengan senyuman lebar dan pamit untuk pergi begitu saja.

Luhan lagi-lagi dibuat tercengang. Kata-kata itu terus berputar dalam benaknya yang mebuat pipinya bersemu hebat.

" _Jadi.. dia adalah suiamimu? Kalian sedang bulan madu? Hahaha.. Saya harap anda cepat-cepat mengandung. Selamat tinggal!"_

"Luhan?" Panggil Sehun yang sedari tadi diam, karena tidak mengerti apa yang kedua wanita itu bicarakan.

Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan membuat si empunya terlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sehun.

Wajah Luhan semakin bersemu merah.

"Eum, haha.. Dia memujimu tampan." Jawab Luhan.

"Ne?Perkataan panjang sekali dan hanya itu artinya?" Tanya Sehun lagi merasa tidak yakin.

"Dan ia bilang, ia berharap putranya tumbuh tampan sepertimu." Lanjut Luhan dengan kebohongannya. Ia menjawab tanpa melihat kedua mata Sehun. Ia hanya menatap kedepan, kearah hidung mancung Sehun dan bibir tipisnya.

"Luhan, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun. Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan, supaya wajah gadis itu menampakan wajahnya kearahnya, mempertemukan tatapan mata Luhan dengan matanya.

Dan tuan Oh, asal kau tau saja. Itu semakin memperparah warna merah di wajah Luhan.

"Mukamu merah sekali." Ucap Sehun. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya keatas dahi Luhan.

"Hm.. Kau tidak demam." Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan menundukan kepalanya.

"Mungkin karena udara yang dingin." Jawab Luhan pelan. Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai respon walaupun perasaan bingung masih melanda dirinya.

"Baiklah, siap untuk perjalanan lainnya?" Tanya Luhan, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kemana kita sekarang?" Tanya Sehun sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan.

"Kita akan ke Louvre Museum. Kita akan masuk melalui Louvre Pyramid, dan saya yakin pasti sudah banyak pengunjung yang mengantri." Setelah mengucapkan itu Luhan mendengus sebal.

* * *

Layaknya peramal, ucapan Luhan beberapa menit yang lalu benar. Barisan orang mengantri panjang masuk kedalam Louvre Pyramid. Dan karena itulah Luhan mendengus sebal lagi dengan wajah tertekuknya.

"Luhan, Fighting!" Ucap Tuan Yo-Supir yang mengantar mereka-.

Luhan membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman lalu turun dari mobil diikuti Sehun.

Mereka berjalan dan setelahnya masuk kedalam antrian.

"Ini akan memakan waktu yang lama." Ujar Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh.

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan, setidaknya kita bersama jadi bisa membunuh waktu bersama juga." Balas Sehun yang membuat Luhan tesenyum manis oleh kata-katanya.

.

Setelah memakan waktu kurang lebih 40 menit mengantri, Sehun dan juga Luhan masuk kedalam Louvre Pyramid, mereka berdua menuruni anak tangga satu pertsatu beriringan. Luhan mulai melakukan pekerjaannya lagi. Menjelaskan tentang Museum Louvre.

Saat mereka berkeliling di lantai satu Luhan permisi untuk ke toilet.

Sambil menelusuri jalan menuju toilet Luhan kembali dilingkupi suasana rindu dihatinya. Rindu teramat dalam kepada pria pujaannya, Jongin.

Luhan memasuki toliet dengan wajah murung. Ia membasuh kedua tangannya setelah membuang air kecil tadi, disampingnya terdapat wanita manis yang glamor. Pipinya sedikit tembam, hidungnya mancung, rambutnya gelombangnya dibiarkan tergerai memeluk tubuh mungilnya, rambutnya cukup panjang karena menjuntai sampai ke kedua sikunya ketika ia menundukan tubuhnya untuk membasuh tangan. Wanita tadi mengangkat kepalanya lalu entah sengaja atau tidak ia mengibaskan rambutnya dengan kepala saat melihat tatapan Luhan melalui cermin.

Wanita glamor tadi memasang lensa kontak di kedua matanya, membuat matanya semakin membulat. Warna matanya kini sedikit bercahaya oleh warna violet gelap dari lensa kontaknya. Luhan berhenti mengamatinya saat wanita itu meliriknya angkuh. Wanita itu segera keluar dari toilet dan meninggalkan Luhan dengan seorang _office girl._

 _S_ etelah mengeringkan kedua tangannya Luhan Wanita tadi itu berlari selanjutnya bergelayut manja di lengan pria yang sepertinya kekasihnya. Luhan jadi semakin merindukan Jongin. Karena moodnya yang berubah dan ia cukup lelah dan lapar, Luhan memutuskan untuk selesai mengunjungi Museum Louvre. Lagi pula mereka sudah cukup lama berkeliling didalam museum ini.

Luhan mendatangi Sehun ke tempat yang sebelumnya sudah Sehun sebut melalui pesan singkat.

* * *

Sekarang mereka sedang menuju ke restoran Jepang. Sehun sedang ingin memakan sushi dan Luhan hanya menurut saja. Ia _badmood_ karena terus teringat Jongin. Sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponsel Luhan. Luhan mengambil dan membuka ponselnya dengan malas dengan wajah tertekuk.

Tapi sihir dari sebuah pesan itu mampu mengembalikan senyum manis gadis ini, mampu membangkitkan energinya lagi.

Itu sebuah pesan dari Jongin. Kekasih yang paling dicintanya, satu-satunya. Perasaan bahagia membuncah dari hatinya, membuat senyumnya tidak bisa hilang. Mengakibatkan kedua pipinya pegal karena tersenyum terlalu lama.

 _From : Jongin_

 _Luhan, mianhe karena mengabaikanmu beberapa waktu ini, kudengar dari resepsionis, kemarin kau menelfon kantorku yang di Paris, ada apa sayang? Maaf mengabaikanmu. Aku merindukanmu sangat. Akan ku usahakan untuk segera kembali ke Korea. Saranghae Luhan._

Luhan segera mengetik balasannya, tidak ingin membuang waktu.

 _To : Jongin._

 _Aku sedang di Paris Jongin! Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu! Itu sangat menyiksa! Jongin ayo bertemu! Aku merindukanmu~ Neomu Saranghae Jongin-ah~_

Sehun melihat Luhan yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memeluk ponselnya.

"Ada hal baik?" Tebak Sehun. Luhan menoleh lalu mengangguk tanpa melepas senyumannya.

"Apapun itu, selamat." Ucap Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Gomawo." Jawab Luhan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Sebuah pesan masuk kembali dan itu dari Jongin.

 _From : Jongin_

 _Aku juga sangat menrindukanmu Luhan! Ayo kita bertemu di Le Jules Verne, aku belum makan sejak tadi~~_

 _To : Jongin_

 _Tidak bisa Jongin, bagaimana kalau di restaurant Aki? Aku sedang menuju kesana._

 _From : Jongin_

 _Oh baiklah, sampai bertemu disana chagi~ I Love You._

 _To : Jongin._

 _Love you too._

Luhan tersenyum lebar lalu membuka bedak padatnya. Merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan memoleskan lipbalm dibibir mungilnya.

"Maaf Sehun, bila kau mengizinkan, aku ingin mengajak kekasihku. Apa boleh?" Tanya Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun.

Sehun sedikit terkejut dan nampak berfikir lalu menghela nafas berat. Kecewa karena momentnya bersama Luhan telah selesai.

"Tidak masalah." Jawabnya membuang muka.

"Terima kasih." Balas Luhan dengan sumringah dan tidak perduli dengan raut wajah Sehun yang berubah.

" _Anything for you_." Jawab Sehun masih tetap membuang muka.

Dan Luhan mengabaikan kata penuh makna itu, karena perasaan bahagia bertemu dengan Jongin lebih kuat dari pada satu kalimat pendek yang bermakna dari Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

Laabaikands : Hahaha iya saling dapet untung ya? Gomawooooo^^ Mian telat update :(

Sehunsdeer : Gomawooooo^^ Mian telat update:(

Arifahohse : Mian telat update:(

Seravin509 : Mian telat update :(

XiaoHimeLu : Gomawoooo^^ Ini hobby ku dear hehe ^^

Selenia Oh : Yup say^^ Iya udah lama hehe, mian telat update:(

Ruixi1 : Hahahaha iya HunHan kok..

LisnaOhLu120 : Mian telat update:(

Nisaramaidah28 : Yup pastinyaa^^ Mian telat update:(

Light-B : Mian telat update:(

Hunnieluludeer : Kalo satu kamar takutnya bakal ada HunHan kecil wkwkwk. Kira-kira siapa nih? hehe ^^

hunexohan : Gomawoo^^ Mian telat update:(

guest : Udah ya^^

misslah : Mian telat update:(

Eka Rizki 988 : Gomawooo^^ Mian telat update:(

vanessa : Mian telat update:(

Juna Oh : Semoga gak garing ya momentnya hehe. Mian telat update:(

Rury0418 : Aku juga seneng kok wkwkwkwk, Gomawooooo gomawoooo^^ Mian telat update ya:(

keziaf: Mian telat update:( Rahasia(?) wkwk

PxnkAutumnxx : Gomawoo^^ Mian telat update:(

Kim124 : Maaf ya baru sempet..:(

NopwillineKaiSoo : Yeeey^^ Kayaknya...aku juga ga yakin:(. Gomawooo^^ Mian telat update:(  
syalalala : Gomawoo^^ Mian telat update:(

 **Review juseyo~~ ^^ Mian aku telat update. Baru ada waktu luang hehe^^ Maaf untuk segala kekurangannya yaa**

 **Big Thanks untuk yang udah Fav, Follow, Revi** **ew.**


	3. PENTING PENGUMUMAN!

Pembaca yang author sayangi~ as you know, kalau ff ini dulunya adalah project HunHan Indonesia Big Event. Aku ngga lanjutin project itu, jujur aja ini mah. Selain waktu kuliah yang padat, aku ngerasa tertekan dengan aturan yang dibuat. Jadi aku memutuskan buat ga lanjut lagi.

Jadi aku mau tanya sama readernim, aku lanjutin ff ini apa ngga? Juga, aku inginnya ff ini rate T, ya paling banter rate T+. Aku masih nyaman dengan nulis ff rate segitu. Untuk di web tetangga, aku pernah nulis M, tapi aku punya bayangan yang cocok untuk ff ini dengan rate T atau T+.

Jadi menurut readernim gimana? Please let me know!

Jawab dan usulkan pendapat kalian di kotak review ya!

Dan… jujur, vakum dua tahun dari ff karena saat itu aku mulai ngerasa jauh dari bunda Luhan dan ayah Sehun T.T

Aku kangen banget sama HunHan momen, cinta pertamaku.

Akibat hilangnya dan jauhnya aku dari momen manis HunHan malah bikin aku pengen nyerah. Tapi ngga sengaja aku ngeliat salah satu momen ChanBaek di explore ig. Yang bikin aku jatuh dan sayang lagi sama para alien itu, juga kembaliin rasa percaya bahwa HunHan is real. Like another otp. Mereka semua real!

Oke curcolnya cukup.

Aku tunggu saran kalian ya!

See you~


End file.
